Klassentreffen
by Angel de la Luna
Summary: Oneshot. Zwanzig Jahre nach dem Horror ihrer Grundschulzeit soll Alicia auf ein Klassentreffen gehen. George hatte erwartet, dass es unangenehm wird, aber ganz sicher nicht dieses Desaster...


Disclaimer: Ich besitze nur die nicht wiedererkannten Figuren in diesem One-Shot. Alles andere ist das geistige Eigentum J.K.Rowlings.

A/N: Ein kleines und etwas verspätetes Weinachtsgeschenk an alle meinen treuen Leser, ob ich euch nun kenne oder nicht. Gewidmet Jean nin asar ahi smabell für ihre immerwährende Unterstützung.

**Klassentreffen**

Alicia ließ den Parfumflakon sinken und sah ihren Freund durch den Spiegel an. „George, ich will da nicht hin."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, mit seiner Fliege kämpfend. „So schlimm wird es sicher nicht. Du übertreibst, Alicia."

„Bist du mit den Leuten zur Schule gegangen oder ich?" Sie hob die Brauen.

„Du hast sie zwanzig Jahre nicht gesehen. Denkst du nicht, dass deine Erinnerungen verschwommen und dramatisiert sind?"

„Oh nein", erwiderte sie bestimmt.

„Sie werden sich in den Jahren wohl ein bisschen verändert haben."

„Ganz sicher nicht. Ihre Eltern sind genauso."

Er gab die Fliege auf. „So schlimm sind sie sicher nicht."

„Oh doch, glaub mir." Alicia erhob sich und trat vor ihn, um die Fliege zu binden. „Sie sind grauenvoll. Sie haben mich gehasst und ich habe sie gehasst. Meine Familie war zu unordentlich und zu unorganisiert. Ich selbst war ihnen nicht hübsch genug, nicht taktvoll genug, nicht ordentlich genug. Sie hatten eigentlich an allem etwas auszusetzen." Seufzend trat sie einen Schritt zurück. „Es war die schrecklichste Zeit meines Lebens."

„Hey." George nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Es kann dir völlig egal sein, was sie denken. Sie haben nichts mit deinem Leben zu tun. Du kannst also den ganzen Abend darüber lächeln, was für ein armseliges Leben sie führen."

„Stimmt." Sie musste grinsen.

„Schon besser", grinste er zurück. „Und außerdem bist du für mich die schönste Frau der Welt. Arm ist, wer das nicht sehen kann. Darüber hinaus habe ich noch nie einen taktvolleren Menschen getroffen, der auch noch so ordentlich ist."

Alicias Augen funkelten vergnügt. „Das kommt daher, dass du bis zu unserem Zusammentreffen immer mit Fred in einem Zimmer gewohnt hast und danach kamen Fred und Lee. Es ist also kein Wunder, dass du so von mir denkst."

„Ich liebe dich trotzdem." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann ließ er sie los und sah auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen los. Autoschlüssel?"

Resigniert hob Alicia die Handtasche. „Hier drin. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest es vergessen."

„Keine Chance, Spinnet." Er grinste süffisant und wich ihrer Tasche aus.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Alicia den Wagen geparkt und strich sich vor der Tür zum gemieteten Saal nervös über ihr schwarzes Kleid. George legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Rücken. „Na los." 

Sie atmete tief durch, dann drückte sie die Türklinke hinunter. Sie waren fünf Minuten zu früh, aber trotzdem waren schon die Hälfte der Geladenen da. Im Hintergrund lief Musik und die Leute standen in Gruppen zusammen und schienen sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Unsicher, was sie als Nächstes tun sollte, stand sie nur da und sah sich um.

Aus einer der Gruppen löste sich eine große, rothaarige Frau, die ein extravagantes, goldenes Kleid trug. Ihre Haare waren zu einer komplizierten Frisur aufgetürmt und George fand, dass sie aussah, als hätte sie nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als stundenlang an ihren Haaren herumzuwerkeln.

„Alisa!", strahlte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln, das man sofort durchschaute.

Alicia erwiderte das Lächeln so resigniert, dass George annahm, dass es schon früher so gewesen war. „Ich heiße Alicia, Isabel." _Noch immer_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ach ja, richtig." Sie entschuldigte sich nicht, sondern musterte George schnell und mit einem kurzen Aufblitzen des Neides. „Willst du mir nicht deinen Begleiter vorstellen?"

„Natürlich", sagte sie müde. „Isabel, das ist George Weasley. George, das hier ist Isabel del Grande."

George nickte ihr zu. Sie war ihm nicht allzu sympathisch, doch leider nahm sie Alicias Hand und zog sie mit sich zu der Gruppe, von der sie gekommen war. George befand, dass ihm Alicias offen bis zum Rücken fallendes, glattes schwarzes Haar viel besser gefiel als Isabels Turmfrisur. Er folgte den beiden Frauen zu der Gruppe, wo er und Alicia abschätzend begrüßt wurden.

Die drei anderen Frauen, die als Sharon, Jarnice und Vanessa vorgestellt wurden, hatten alle eine Frisur ähnlich Isabels. Ihre Männer trugen klassische schwarze Anzüge, die vor den in jeglichen Metallfarben schimmernden Kleidern der Frauen in den Hintergrund traten. Sie hießen Andrew, Christopher und Bradley und Isabels Begleiter wurde als Jonathan vorgestellt.

Kaum, dass die Vorstellungsrunde vorbei war, ergriff Isabel auch schon das Wort. „Oh, ich hatte schon ganz vergessen, wie _perfekt_ Alicia meinen Namen immer ausspricht, mit diesem _niedlichen_ Akzent!" Sie lachte auf. „Ihre Mutter kommt ja aus Italien oder so."

„Aus Spanien", berichtigte George.

„Oh ja, genau", sagte Isabel. „Spanien. Daher hast du auch immer diese braune Haut."

„Unsereins muss dafür Stunden auf der Sonnenbank zubringen", sagte Vanessa spürbar neidisch und ließ ihre schweren, goldenen Ohrringe unter blonden Haarsträhnen klimpern.

„Und so schöne Haare hatte sie auch schon immer", fügte Jarnice hinzu.

Isabel schnalzte leise mit der Zunge. „Aber keinerlei modischen Sinn. Die Haare offen, das ist Mode aus der vorletzten Saison. Und, Schätzchen, wer trägt denn heute noch schwarz? Diese Saison sind Metallfarben in."

Alicia schloss kurz die Augen, dann öffnete sie sie mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln wieder. „Ich verschwinde mal kurz und mache mich ein bisschen frisch." Sie wandte sich an ihren Freund. „Auf dem Rückweg bringe ich uns gleich was zu Trinken mit."

George nickte ihr zu und sie schenkte ihm kurz ein ehrliches Lächeln. Sobald sie außer Hörweite war, wandte sich Isabel ihm zu. „So, George, jetzt erzählen Sie doch mal, wie lange Sie schon mit Alicia zusammen sind. Wie lange kennen Sie sie? Einen Monat? Sicher noch nicht allzu lange, oder?"

Er runzelte kaum merklich die Stirn. Warum dachte sie das? Nahm sie an, dass man es nicht länger als ein paar Wochen mit Alicia aushielt?

„Ich kenne sie schon seit etwa fünfzehn Jahren", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Und zusammen sind wir seit drei Jahren."

Wenn diese Antwort Isabel überrascht hatte, fing sie sich ziemlich schnell. „Und Sie sind noch nicht mit ihr verheiratet? Wird das nicht langsam mal Zeit?"

Langsam konnte Georges Alicias Abneigung verstehen. Aber gut, wenn sie Krieg wollte, konnte sie das haben. Sie würden ihnen schon zeigen, dass Alicia viel besser war als sie und ihr Kaffeekränzchen-Club von Klatschweibern. Also tat er erstaunt. „Wussten Sie denn nicht, dass es total out ist, schon so früh zu heiraten? Man sollte heutzutage mindestens fünf bis sieben Jahre warten." Bevor sie auch nur etwas erwidern konnte, wechselte er das Thema. „Aber sagen Sie mal, was arbeiten Sie eigentlich?"

Isabel fühlte sich wohl herausgefordert, da er ihr ihre Führungsrolle aberkannt hatte und hob daher die Nase noch etwas höher. „Ich arbeite nicht. Aber Jonathan ist Partner einer Anwaltskanzlei, der Jüngste seit Jahrzeiten."

George nickte milde beeindruckt, da er natürlich keine Ahnung hatte, was das war.

„Und Alicia und Sie, fragte Vanessa und versuchte gleichzeitig, nicht allzu neugierig auf den Mann zu erscheinen, den die verhasste Außenseiterin angeschleppt hatte.

„Oh, Alicia arbeitet als freiberufliche Autorin für verschiedene seriöse Zeitungen und trainiert in ihrer Freizeit eine Kinderfußballmannschaft." Das stimmte sogar fast. Sie war freiberufliche Autorin für den Tagespropheten und Coach der Jugendmannschaften der London Lions, einer Zweitligamannschaft. „Und ich besitze mit meinem Bruder zusammen eine Firma, die Unterhaltungssoftware entwickelt." Gut, etwas zurechtgebogen. Doch im Grunde genommen nah an der Wahrheit. Fred und er unterhielten die Leute ebenso wie Computerspiele es taten, wie er bei Alicia schnell festgestellt hatte.

„Also gehören Sie zu den versteckt Wohlhabenden?", fragte Sharon neugierig. „Sie wissen schon, die Leute, die niemand kennt, die aber steinreich sind."

„So könnte man es ausdrücken", grinste er. In Zauberergeld gemessen _war_ er reich, er besaß immerhin die Hälft von WWW.

„Ich denke", sagte Isabel laut, „dass man sich nicht für das schämen sollte, was man hat."

George fing den Blick aus ihren kalt und triumphierend glitzernden Augen auf und mochte sie jede Sekunde weniger. „Da haben Sie Recht", antwortete er gelassen. „Sie sollten sich eher für das schämen, was Sie nicht haben. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich werde Alicia suchen gehen."

Er drehte der empörten Gruppe den Rücken zu und ging in die vage Richtung der Bar, in der Hoffnung, Alicia unterwegs abfangen zu können. Er würde sie nicht wieder in die Nähe dieser Monster lassen oder sie würden sie bei lebendigem Leibe verspeisen.

Inmitten all der Metallfarben und Turmfrisuren entdeckte George den Schimmer langer, schwarzer Haare. Erleichtert schwenkt er dorthin, hielt aber inner, als er sah, dass Alicia von einer weiteren Traube Frauen in Metallkleidern und kunstvoll festzementierten Frisuren umringt war. Sie trug zwei Champagnergläser und ein gezwungenes Lächeln.

„Nein, Cindy, ich bin nicht alleine hier. Mein Freund ist mit", sagte sie gerade.

Eine der Frauen lachte. „Aber, aber, Alisa, du brauchst uns doch nicht anlügen. Wir hatten alle schon mal ein kleines Alkoholproblem."

George befand, dass dies der Zeitpunkt war, einzugreife, bevor Alicia Cindy noch den Champagner ins Dekolleté kippe. Oder ihr einen Kinnhaken verpasste.

Er erreichte dir Gruppe, nahm ihr ein Glas aus der Hand, umschloss ihre Finger fest mit der anderen und gab ihr einen unmissverständlichen Kuss. „Da bist du ja, Schatz. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was dich so lange aufgehalten hat. Es ist doch in Ordnung, dass ich Isabel habe stehen lassen und dich suchen gegangen bin, oder?"

Bevor Alicia mehr tun konnte, als ihn dankbar anlächeln, ertönte hinter ihm eine schnurrende Frauenstimme. „Aber hallooo... Sie müssen Alicias Freund sein."

George drehte sich um und tat überrascht. „Ja, der bin ich."

„Cindy Bradford", schnurrte eine große Blonde und streckte ihm eine perfekt manikürte Hand mit passend zu ihrem Kleid kupferfarben lackierten Nägeln entgegen. Ihre Gedanken schälten ihm gerade den Anzug vom Leib.

„George Weasley", sagte er und schüttelte so kurz wie möglich die dargebotene Hand. Alicia hatte Cindys Gedanken anscheinend ebenfalls erraten und sich merklich neben ihm versteift. Beruhigend zog er sie näher an sich.

„Alicia hat gar nicht erwähnt, dass Sie so gut aussehen. Da könnte ein armer Single wie ich ja glatt neidisch werden." Cindys Blicke erdolchten seine Freundin, vierteilten, erwürgten und schubsten sie vor einen Zug.

Alicia lächelte sie kühl an. „Wie gut, dass ich nicht vorhabe, ihn gehen zu lassen."

„Ooh, wittere ich da etwa einen Hauch von übertriebener Besitzergreifung?" Das würde George nicht wundern, sie sah aus wie ein Wolf auf Jagd. „Wissen Sie", wandte Cindy sich an ihn, „ich bin Partnerberaterin und glauben Sie mir, ich habe schon eine Menge Beziehungen zerbrechen sehen." Ihr Lächeln ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie der Grund dafür war.

George hob die Brauen. „Wenn sie das wittern, dann sicher nur bei mir." Er legte Alicia den Arm um die Taille. „Ich würde Alicia um keinen Preis der Welt verlieren wollen."

Seine Freundin lächelte ihn an, was er liebevoll erwiderte. Keine Blöde Ziege der Welt würde es je mit ihr aufnehmen können.

Als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass Cindy zu einer neuen Bemerkung ansetzte, nahm er Alicia kurzerhand auch noch das zweite Glas aus der Hand und stellt beide Getränke auf einen Tisch. „Wir gehen mal eine Runde tanzen", verkündete er, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie durch die vielen Paare auf die Mitte der Tanzfläche, wo sie einigermaßen vor den Blicke der Gift und Galle spuckenden Cindy geschützt waren.

Automatisch legte Alicia ihre freie Hand auf seinen Arm, während sie sich im Gleichklang bewegten, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, was sie taten. Sie waren ein eingespieltes Team, sie kannten sich schon seit Jahren in und auswendig und passten perfekt zueinander.

George schwieg und wartete, bis sie als Erste sprach.

„Siehst du jetzt, was ich meine?", platzte sie schließlich heraus. „Diese Leute sind grauenvoll!" Sie wedelte mit der Hand in die vage Richtung von Isabel und ihren Freunden. „Ich habe nichts mit ihnen gemeinsam!"

„Da hast du allerdings Recht", sagte George ernst.

„Dann lass uns verschwinden!" Sie wollte sich umdrehen, doch er hielt sie fester und zog sie zurück. „George! Bitte, lass uns doch gehen. Was sollen wir hier noch?"

Er drehte sie einmal um sich selbst und sagte dann. „Wir werden schon noch gehen, aber vorher befreie ich dich noch von deiner Phobie vor ihnen."

Empört wollte Alicia stehen bleiben, doch er zog sie mit Leichtigkeit mit sich. „Hey, ich habe keine Phobie vor ihnen!"

„Alicia", setzte Georg ernst an, „ich kenne dich jetzt seit fünfzehn Jahren und habe dich noch nie so gesehen." Auf ihren verlegenen Blick hin seufzte er. „Du hast schon Schlimmeres in der Schule an den Kopf gekriegt und trotzdem hast du dich nie unterkriegen lassen. Wo ist diese Alicia?"

Für einen Augenblick schwieg sie, dann grinste sie ihn an. „Du willst also einen Abgang machen, der in Erinnerung bleibt?"

Er blinzelte unschuldig. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na gut, dann los." Sie packte seine linke Hand fester und zog ihn hinter sich her von der Tanzfläche. Kaum hatte sie auch nur den großen Zeh zwischen zwei Tische gesetzt, als auch schon Cindy neben ihr auftauchte von George die Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Ihr seid aber schnell wieder zurück." Sie drückte Alicia ihr Glas in die Hand, ohne einen zweiten Blick an sie zu verschwenden. „Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir George mal ausleihe, oder, Alisa?"

Zufrieden stellte George fest, dass Alicia vor Zorn rauchte. Sie riss Cindys Hand von seinem Arm und baute sich vor ihr auf. Die Leute in der Nähe drehten sich bereits um.

„Lass die Finger von meinem Freund, Cindy! George gehört zu mir."

„Sagt wer?", fragte Cindy giftig.

„Sage ich! Weißt du, was ich dir schon immer mal sagen wollte?"

„Ich warte!"

„Du bist eine aufgeblasene, arrogante Zicke und niemand kann dich leiden. Es ist einfach jämmerlich, wie du dich wie eine ausgehungerte Ratte auf jedes männliche Wesen mit funktionstüchtigem Schwanz stürzt, nur um dein Ego aufzumöbeln. Wage es ja nie wieder, George auch nur anzugucken oder dein Kopf landet in der Schlinge."

Sie wandte sich hoch erhobenen Hauptes von der entsetzten Cindy ab, überlegte es sich jedoch noch einmal anders und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Ach, übrigens", sie schüttete ihr den Inhalt des Glases ins Gesicht, „ich heiße _Alicia_."

Damit stolzierte sie davon und George folgte ihr grinsend. „Schon viel besser", sagte er, während sie durch den Saal marschierte. Am Rand der Menge hielt er sie zurück und zog sie in seine Arme.

Sie zitterte noch immer vor Wut. „So eine blöde Zicke, der würde ich zu gerne mal einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen!"

„Hey", George strich ihr übers Haar. „Beruhig dich"

Als Antwort packte sie eine Hand voll seiner Haare und zog ihn zu sich runter. Es war ein wütender, aber äußerst befriedigender Kuss, weil alle Emotionen damit kompensiert wurden. Die ganze Wut, der ganze Frust entluden sich und George spürte, wie sich ihr Gefühlschaos entwand. Eine ihrer Hände hatte sich in seinem Hemd verkrallt, die andere hielt seine Lippen auf ihrem Platz. Ihre Zunge schlug geschickter und verspielter und wie von selbst zog er sie noch näher.

Er wollte das Räuspern neben ihnen ignorieren, doch Alicia löste sich von ihm und drehte sich betont höflich zum Störenfried um. Es war Isabel mit ihrer Gruppe Schoßhündchen.

Isabel lächelte süßlich. „Wisst ihr, manche Leute finden es schrecklich unhöflich und störend, wenn zwei Menschen mitten unter ihnen so übereinander herfallen. Das ist völlig out, wisst ihr?"

Alicia lächelte hämisch, was Isabel zu verunsichern schien. „Ach ja? Weißt du, Isabel, das ist mir scheißegal." Erschrocken über diesen vulgären Ausdruck keuchte ihr Gegenüber auf. „Oh, habe ich deine schrecklich höflichen Ohren beleidigt? Wie auch immer. Es war ja klar, dass du so ein... wie hast du es noch genannt... ‚übereinander Herfallen' nicht verstehen kannst. Auf deinem Bett liegt wahrscheinlich eine dicke Staubschicht."

„Alicia! Also wirklich!" Die Gruppe sah entsetzt aus.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Nur weil ihr so verklemmt seid, heißt das nicht, dass andere Leute deswegen zölibatär leben müssen."

Jetzt war auch Isabel außer sich. „Du kleines Miststück!", kreischte sie und ihre Turmfrisur zitterte gefährlich, während sie mit bebender Hand auf Alicia deutete. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Du rauschst hier nach zwanzig Jahren einfach rein und hast dich kein Stück geändert! Du bist immer noch laut und unverschämt und so _vulgär_! Du gehörst hier nicht her, du hast doch keine Ahnung! Sieh dich doch mal an! Du bist ein Nichts, völlig veraltet, aus der vorletzten Saison, ein _Auslaufmodell_!"

Alicia bebte und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich heftig. George hatte die Fäuste geballt und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Bevor er jedoch schützend vor sie treten konnte, legte sie ihm überraschend ruhig die Hand auf den Arm und hielt ihn zurück. „Isabel, du tust mir wirklich Leid. Dein ganzes Leben verschwendest du damit, irgendwelchen Trends hinterher zu laufen und übersiehst dabei das wirklich Wichtige. Sieh dich nur an. Du bist jämmerlich, dein Leben ist jämmerlich.

Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht so bin wie du. Ich bin glücklich, Isabel. Ich bin stolz auf das, was ich geschafft habe. Ich bin zufrieden mit meinem Leben. Ich hab einen Mann, den ich liebe und der diese Liebe erwidert. Was brauche ich mehr?" Sie musterte das Abbild einer Frau vor sich. „Bevor du andere beleidigst, solltest du Überdenken, ob du dazu genug Grundlage hast."

Alicia nahm Georges Hand und drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um. „Fang endlich an zu leben, Isabel."

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging mit George zusammen zurück zum Auto. Erst als sie drin saßen und sie eine Weile bewegungslos aufs Lenkrad gestarrt hatte, sprach sie wieder.

„Nie wieder Klassentreffen."

George grinste und gab ihr schmatzend einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Warte erst mal auf das Hogwarts-Klassentreffen in ein paar Jahren."

Sie stöhnte und ließ den Kopf auf das Lenkrad sinken. „Himmel hilf."

-END-

A/N: Verzeiht etwaige Fehler, ich übersehe sie gerne...


End file.
